The present invention relates to a dual clamping device. More specifically, a dual clamping device that works in conjunction with commonly available dovetail brackets for imaging devices and commonly available accessory rails for rifles.
The Picatinny rail, also known as a MIL-STD-1913 rail, or Standardization Agreement 2324 rail, or also generally a NATO Accessory Rail referred to as STANAG 4694, is a bracket on some firearms that provides a mounting platform consisting of rails with multiple transverse slots. Referring to FIG. 1, the dimensions of the NATO Accessory Rail is illustrated. The Picatinny rail is designed to mount heavy sights and other attachments to the upper, side, or lower surfaces of all manner of weapons from crossbows to pistols and long arms up to and including anti-materiel rifles. The Picatinny rail consists of a strip undercut to form a flattened T cross-section provided with crosswise slots at intervals interspersed with flats that allow accessories to be slid into place from the end of the rail then locked in place; slid into the slots between raised flats then moved a short distance back or forth or clamped to the rail with bolts, and thumbscrews or levers. The Picatinny locking slot width is 0.206 in (5.23 mm). The spacing of slot centers is 0.394 in (10.01 mm) and the slot depth is 0.118 in (3.00 mm).
Referring to FIG. 2, FIG. 3, and FIG. 4 a NATO Picatinny Dovetail Adapter is illustrated. The adapter includes a body 100 with a clamp 110 that is movable with respect to the body 100. A set of three threaded screws 120, each of which may include a countersunk head 130, is rotatably interconnected with matching threads on the body 100. By rotation of the threaded screws 120, the clamp 110 is moved laterally with respect to the body 100. The body 100 defines a pair of dovetail groves 140 that fit arca-swiss style clamps.
Referring also to FIG. 5, the three screws 120 are loosened using a hex key until the jaw is fully opened. The body 100 is installed onto the rail 150 by aligning the screws with the slots in the rail. Each of the screws 120 are lightly tightened, and then further tightened using a torque wrench. Referring to FIG. 6, with the adapter securely affixed to the rail 150, a quick release clamp 160 may be detachably attached to the dovetail grooves 140 to support the firearm on a tripod.
Unfortunately, when the firearm is not being used with a compatible clamp, such as the arca-swiss compatible clamp, the shooter may desire to remove the adapter from the firearm which is a burdensome task. Also, the clamp that is detachably secured to the adapter tends to permit the firearm to slide within the clamp if not sufficiently secured.
The foregoing and other objectives, features, and advantages of the invention may be more readily understood upon consideration of the following detailed description of the invention, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.